


Restless

by galaxyqueenie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aftercare, Corporal Punishment, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto)-centric, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 Fluff (Naruto), Fluff, Fluffy, Hatake Kakashi is a Good Teacher, Non-Sexual Spanking, One Shot, Parental Hatake Kakashi, Protective Hatake Kakashi, Punishment, Sleep Deprivation, Sneaking Out, Spanking, Stubborn Uchiha Sasuke, Team 7 are brats, Team Fluff, Trouble, Uchiha Sasuke Being an Asshole, but they’re Kakashi’s brats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyqueenie/pseuds/galaxyqueenie
Summary: Kakashi orders Team 7 to get some rest. They don’t listen and Kakashi gets fed up. These kids were going to be the death of him.
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	Restless

“But sensei-“  
“No.”  
“This is completely unnecessary-“  
“Do as you’re told.”  
“We’re fine-“ 

“You three are going to rest and that’s final. I don’t want to hear anymore about it. You’ve been overworking yourselves and you haven’t gotten a proper goodnight’s sleep in forever and it shows. So, for the last time, I’m telling you three to get some rest. That’s an order, not a question.” Kakashi demanded, pointing towards the motel bedrooms.

Kakashi took it upon himself to rent a motel for the four of them to stay in until they were well rested and ready to receive more training. For now, this was the team’s personal mission that he had given them himself. 

“Yes, sensei.” They all said together, sluggishly turning around and walking towards the three bedroom doors. Sasuke stopped and looked back at his teacher with a stubborn glare. “I’m perfectly fine. I don’t need to be babied, and I-“ He was cut off as Kakashi closed the gap in between them and sent him on his way with a swat to his backside.

Sasuke growled and looked up at the unamused man. “I don’t want to hear it, Sasuke. Bed. Now.” He said sternly. Sasuke grumbled and grouchily walked away, slamming the door behind him when he went into his room. Kakashi sighed and shook his head. 

“What the hell is wrong with my team? Why can’t they just follow my simple instructions?” He asked himself, taking a seat on the couch. About an hour later, he decided to go check on them and make sure that they were sleeping as he instructed them to. 

He quietly opened Naruto’s door, only to find an empty bed with the window wide open. Kakashi tilted his head back and groaned. “Oh for fuck’s sake…” He moaned. He quickly ran over to the other rooms and- Yep, their windows were open too. He jumped out of the window and began leaping from roof to roof to find his students. His stubborn, hardheaded ass students.  
——————————————————————  
“C’mon, there’s gotta be someone out there who’s looking for trouble. There always is!” Naruto exclaimed as they walked through the forest. “Yeah, we just have to-“ Sakura stopped in the middle of her sentence and froze.

Naruto looked back at her and raised his eyebrow curiously. “What’s the matter?” He asked. Sakura carefully scanned the area with her green eyes. “We’re being watched.” She said quietly. She could sense it.  
Naruto’s eyes widened and his stance became defensive. “Really?” He asked.

Sasuke nodded in agreement and looked around. “She’s right, someone’s following us…” He said. It became silent for a few moments before Sakura skillfully threw a shuriken at a tree. There was a ruffle in the trees as a few leaves fell to the ground. 

“Come out you asshole!” Naruto shouted. “Show yourself!” Sakura yelled. “Let’s get this over with, coward.” Sasuke said. They were all ready to fight whoever decided to watch them from afar, and they were not afraid, nor were they thinking clearly due to their lack of proper rest.

Kakashi would’ve been impressed had they actually continued to be aware of their surroundings, but as soon as they had become aware that someone was watching them, they had all focused their attention on that one spot. Big mistake, a mistake that ultimately, if the person watching them from afar hadn’t been him, could have gotten them killed.

He taught them better than that, only further proving that they weren’t well rested enough to take care of themselves in a situation like this. “Having fun? You know, disobeying my orders and all?” He asked, suddenly appearing behind them. They all yelped and quickly turned to look behind them, eyes as wide as saucers. 

“S-sensei! That’s not cool, ya know!” Naruto exclaimed. Kakashi lifted an unamused eyebrow. “You know what else isn’t cool? Going against your sensei’s direct orders and sneaking out, looking for trouble. That’s really not cool.” Kakashi said, crossing his arms over his chest and narrowing his eyes at his students.

Sakura looked at the ground sheepishly, Naruto pouted, and Sasuke scoffed. “Well maybe if you stopped treating us like babies and actually trained us instead of making us sleep in a stupid motel like we’re on a fucking vacation-“ Sasuke started.

Kakashi had just about enough of this brat’s mouth. He swiftly grabbed him and held him under his arm. “We’re going back. Now. I am not pleased with you three. Let’s go.” He said sternly. Naruto and Sakura shared a look and sulkily began walking back to the motel with Kakashi as he held a struggling boy under his arm.

“Sasuke Uchiha, enough. You’re already in enough trouble as it is.” Kakashi said as he cracked his hand down on the boy’s bottom a couple times. Sakura and Naruto winced, knowing that the worst has yet to come. They knew they were next, and there was no way to get out of it.

When they finally got back to the motel, Kakashi set Sasuke down, who simply snapped his teeth at him and crossed his arms over his chest. Kakashi sat down on the couch and gave him a warning look. 

“I am extremely disappointed in you three. What you just did was proven to be very dangerous. I don’t take disobedience lightly and I’m going to make sure that I make that very clear. Who’s first?” He asked, patting his leg. Before anybody could say anything, Sasuke growled and rolled his eyes at his teacher’s words.

“Oh please. You’re just too lazy to train us like all of the other teachers-“ Kakashi had enough of Sasuke’s smart mouth. “Thank you for volunteering, Sasuke. Naruto, Sakura, go stand in a corner until it’s your turn and think about what you’ve done.” Kakashi said, quickly tugging Sasuke over his knee and resting a hand on the boy’s back.

The blonde and the pinkette gulped, slowly walking towards their separate corners. ‘This sucks!’ Naruto thought, resting his head on the wall. ‘Oh no, why did we think that this was a good idea?!’ Sakura thought, anxiously playing with her fingers.

Kakashi wasted no time in baring Sasuke and resting a hand on his pale bottom. “Sasuke, why are we here?” He asked. Sasuke scowled. “Tch.” Kakashi shook his head and raised his arm in the air, smacking it down on the boy’s bottom repeatedly. He was too stubborn for his own good. 

“You’re only making this harder on yourself, brat. I have all day.” Kakashi said, not slowing the smacks even for a second. When Sasuke’s bottom was a nice shade of pink, Kakashi paused and rubbed his back. “Are you ready to talk now?” He asked. Sasuke was biting his lip to keep himself from shouting out at the swats. 

Kakashi sighed when he was met with silence. Sasuke had always been the one to try and take his spankings silently, though Kakashi didn’t know why. All of his attempts were in vain, as he always ended up sobbing over his knee like his teammates. Kakashi made sure of it.

Finally, after a few particularly hard smacks, Sasuke spoke up. “I ran away and disobeyed you-ah!” Sasuke said quietly, yelping at the end of his sentence as yet another hard swat landed on his dark pink bottom. Kakashi nodded. Now they were getting somewhere.

“That’s right, and why is that bad, young man?” Kakashi asked, now focusing his swats on the boy’s upper thighs. “B-because…because It’s-Ouch! Ahh!-dangerous!” He yelped. Kakashi nodded softly. 

“Exactly. You need rest, Sasuke. I don’t care how stubborn you are, I won’t let this behavior continue.” He said. Kakashi continued landing sharp swats all over Sasuke’s backside and sit spots, stopping when his bottom was a nice shade of red.

Sasuke sobbed as tears strolled down his cheeks. His ass was on fire and he felt miserable. Kakashi readjusted the boy’s clothing and sat him on his lap, wrapping his arms around him and stroking his hair. 

After Sasuke’s sobs died down, he was hit with a wave of humiliation. Here he was, Sasuke fucking Uchiha, crying in his sensei’s lap. ‘How pathetic.’ He thought. He quickly began struggling in Kakashi’s arms. He wasn’t a baby, he didn’t need this!

Kakashi gave him a scolding look and pet his head. “Settle down, Sasuke. What’s the problem?” He asked. Sasuke frowned and wiped his eyes. “I’m not a child, I don’t need this shit.” Sasuke stated stubbornly. 

Kakashi gently rubbed his thumb over the boy’s lip, noticing the small amount of blood due to him biting it. “Oh hush, you stubborn boy. And I told you about biting your lip. I don’t want you hurting yourself.” Kakashi said. Sasuke blushed, turning his gaze away from his teacher.

Kakashi felt a smile form on his mask covered lips. Sasuke looked like a sassy little kitten. ‘He really does need to get some rest…’ Kakashi thought, gently running his fingers through the boy’s hair. Sasuke unconsciously rested his head on his teacher’s shoulder, leaning into the comfort and feeling his eyes get heavy.

“No…not…sleepy…” He grumbled softly. Kakashi chuckled and stood Sasuke up on his feet. “Go get some rest, Sasuke. That’s an order.” He said. Sasuke was too tired to argue, so he simply sent Kakashi a death glare before walking into his room, though it wasn’t as intimidating as he probably thought it was. In fact, it was rather cute.

Shaking his head, he looked over at his other two miscreants. “Sakura, come here.” He called. Sakura stiffened and gulped, turning around and slowly making her way towards Kakashi. 

Kakashi sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder. “You know why you’re about to receive this spanking, right?” He asked. Sakura frowned and nodded softly, her big green eyes meeting with Kakashi’s dark ones. “Yes, sensei.” She squeaked. 

Kakashi wasted no more time and pulled her over his lap, baring her bottom and resting a hand on her back to keep her steady. Sakura buried her face in her arms, anxiously waiting for the first smack to fall. When it finally did, she grimaced and loathed the upcoming swats. 

“Sakura, out of the three of you, you are definitely the most reasonable and level headed one. I’d expect this from Naruto and Sasuke, but not from you. Had you stayed here obediently, you wouldn’t have been the one to get punished. I’m very disappointed in you.” Kakashi lectured, landing swift swats all over her bottom.

Sakura yelped and kicked. “I’m sorry, sensei! I’m sorry!” She whimpered. Kakashi noticed that her bottom was now about as pink as her hair. “I don’t want to have to teach you this lesson again, but I will if I have to, Sakura. I don’t take these things lightly.” He said.

Sakura cried out, tears falling from her eyes. “Owww! Owwwww, sensei! Ouch! I’m sorryyyy!” She sobbed. When her bottom turned red, Kakashi decided that it was time to wrap things up. He tilted her forward to have better access to her thighs and sit spots.

Making sure that these were the hardest ones, he smacked his palm down upon her upper thighs and sit spots until they matched the color of her backside. Sakura wailed out in pain, sobbing into her arms. 

When he was finally finished, he redressed the crying girl and pulled her up onto his lap. He gently rubbed her back, ran his fingers through her pink hair, and rocked them both back and forth as she cried into his chest. “I’m so s-sorryyyy! I’ll n-never do it again, sensei!” She sobbed. “Shhh, I know, I know. It’s okay, Sakura. It’s alright, it’s over.” Kakashi whispered soft reassurances to her. 

When the girl was all cried out, Kakashi stood her on her feet and held her chin, looking in her big wet eyes. “Now, I want you to go get some rest, young lady.” He said. She nodded and sniffled. “Yes, sensei.” She said. 

After she walked into her room and closed the door behind her, Kakashi cleared his throat and moved his attention towards the fidgety blonde in the corner. “Naruto, come here. Let’s get this over with.” He said. 

Naruto whimpered and walked over to him. “Sensei, c’mon! Can’t we just talk about this?! I mean, I think that I’ve learned my lesson, and I-“ 

“-You aren’t getting out of this, Naruto. Over my knee, now.” Kakashi said sternly. Naruto whined, but laid himself over the man’s lap. Kakashi bared him and rested a hand on his back. 

“Naruto, this is the third time this week that I’ve had to give you a spanking. Don’t you get tired of receiving spankings?” Kakashi asked. Naruto was quite the trouble maker, but he really was a sweet boy. He just needed discipline, which was something that Kakashi was more than willing to give him.

“Senseiii! Let me go! I’m sorry, okay?!” He exclaimed. Kakashi sighed and shook his head. “I don’t think you are, Naruto. I think you’re just sorry that you got caught.” He said, raising his hand and having it come down on the boy’s tan bottom.

Naruto yelped out with every hard swat, reaching a hand back to cover himself. “Kakashi sensei! Stop!” He whimpered. Kakashi simply grabbed his hand and pinned it to the small of his back, continuing to land swats onto the wiggling bottom. Naruto yelped and kicked his legs. “Owwww! Owwww owww! Ouch!” He cried.

“You know better than to reach back while being punished, young man.” Kakashi said sternly. After Naruto’s bottom was red, Kakashi rested a hand on Naruto’s hair. “I’m almost done, Naruto.” He said.

He tilted him forward and lifted his arm above his head, landing down a flurry of swats all over the boy’s upper thighs and sit spots until they matched the color of his backside. Then, he tugged Naruto’s underwear and pants back up, sitting him on his lap and comforting him.

Naruto cried into his teacher’s shoulder as Kakashi stroked his hair and rubbed his back. “It’s okay, Naruto. It’s over now. Shhh, it’s alright.” Kakashi whispered, showering the boy with all of the comfort he needed. Naruto hiccuped once his breathing was back under control, looking up at his sensei. “That hurt, Kakashi sensei.” He pouted.

Kakashi smirked and ruffled naruto’s hair. “It was supposed to. Now you’ll think twice about pulling something like that again, yes?” Kakashi asked. Naruto stood up and nodded, reaching back and rubbing his bottom. “Oh yeah, I will.” He said before letting out a big yawn.

“Get some sleep, Naruto. You’re exhausted.” Kakashi said. Naruto stretched and nodded before turning and walking into his room. “Yes, sensei.” He yawned, closing the door behind him.

Kakashi sighed. His students really were troublemakers, but he wouldn’t trade them for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I made a brand new discord server! Join it if you are interested in non sexual spanking fanfics, roleplay, and other fun stuff!❤️: https://discord.gg/YvKrZKD


End file.
